In the prior art there has been needed a reducing belt which tightly fits the body because of means for drawing it tight and which also has large areas of moisture impervious material, causing much sweating thereunder during exercising of the body for reducing the fat at a person's waist line.
Such a belt can be worn during exercises but is also effective when worn throughout all ordinary activities of the day.